Forlorn Adoration
by Simplicity 095
Summary: Love. . . Lust. . . An Intimate Affair. . . Comes to an end. . . Or does it? R&R (S&F) Oh and this is an AU. Just FYI.
1. I Love You! Goodbye!

Well, this is my first songfic. I hope that you all enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song "(If There Was) Any Other Way" by Celine Dion.

"(If There Was) Any Other Way" (in italics)

Well here is the story— Forlorn Adoration

It all happened so fast. Every thing! I miss him so much, but I can never see him again.

_Sorry I know I'm late_

_Guess I lost all track of time_

_Started walking and couldn't stop_

_Turning it over in my mind_

_Trying to make some sense of it_

_Trying to make the pieces fit_

_I thought I covered my tracks so well_

_But now he says he knew about it from the start_

_Yeah he knew about us all along, , , _

_If there was any other way love_

_Don't you think I've tried to find it_

_Don't you think I want to stay_

_If there was any other way love_

_There's no way out of this_

_There just ain't any other way, , , _

_Maybe I'd better be leaving now_

_But there's something I want you to understand before I go_

_Sometimes we don't have a choice when we play and break the rules_

_I just had to see you darlin', one more time_

_If only just to say good-bye_

_'Cos he knew about us all the time_

"I am sorry, but I don't. . . " I felt a lump form in my throat. "Love you. . . any. . . more. Good. . . B. . ." Tears flooded in torrents from my eyes before I could finish. I quickly turned around to hide them from his view. I was crying. Me— Faye Valentine, the shrew woman was crying, and for what— a simple goodbye. But whom was I kidding? I loved him! I loved him more then anything, and now I had to let him go. My thoughts were quickly interrupted though, by a hard grasp on my arm as my body was rapidly spun around by Spike.

And within in an instant the heat of his body drew near to me as he crushed me against the door, his lips ravaging mine in a kiss full of lust and passion. I tried to push him away but only fell seduced by his kiss, tangling my hands in his mop of hair, as his roamed the small of my back. I opened my mouth to further deepen the kiss, and as his tongue entered I moaned in pleasure. At that instant though, my pleasure was turned to hunger and wanting as he pulled away.

"Bull shit!"

His words struck me down like thunder. If only he knew how right he was, but I couldn't let this go any further. The love deep inside of my heart called for him, but I couldn't let my feelings take control.

He began to close the distance between our lips again, but this time I didn't kiss back. Instead I shoved him away, confusion soon filling the air.

His eyes, emitting hurt, gazed deep into my orbs as if trying to search for some hidden emotion.

That look he gave me— it was too much! I had to end it there. With newfound strength, I took off the promise ring he gave to me and with slight hesitation let it fall to the floor. And with that I headed out the door whispering just loud enough so he could hear. "Goodbye. . . Spike. . ."

_If there was any other way love_

_Don't you think I've tried to find it_

_Don't you think I want to stay_

_If there was any other way love_

_There's no way out of this_

_There just ain't any other way, , , _

"Faye! Wait!" His voice was full of desperation. I turned my head to see him catch up to me as if he had a heart of hope that believed I wouldn't leave.

He stared at me, his eyes pleading with intensity I had never seen. The once gorgeous, two-toned eyes that I melted at the very sight of became so full of emotion, that I felt as if he were a stranger, a stranger who implored my reasons for leaving and begging that I would stay with him.

But it just couldn't be that way. So I turned back around and left, this time not saying a word. I could feel my heart tear in two and then break into miniature pieces as I heard him for the first time ever— cry.

_I never wanted it to be like this_

_I never meant to get serious_

_But now the thought of losing you_

_Takes some getting used to_

This surreal emotion inside of me, pulling the strings of my heart, couldn't last long. It was only a mere fantasy— a dream so real, I found myself captured in it. I was in Heaven, but Heaven doesn't last. Hell is just around the corner— there to chain you down and release all of its sorrow and furry upon you. These deep, heartfelt feelings that I have developed for you were but a deadly poison to your life. Although my heart was enraptured by your charming ways, and still is, I can't go on living with you. My emotions aren't worth your life. Therefore, I will endure Hell— I will survive through endless pain, so you may live.

_If there was any other way love_

_Don't you think I've tried to find it_

_Don't you think I want to stay_

_If there was any other way love_

_There's no way out of this_

_There just ain't any other way, , , _

I love you, so therefore. . .

_If there was any other way love_

_Don't you think I've tried to find it_

_Don't you think I want to stay_

If there was any other way love 

Goodbye— Spike.

Well that is all for today. I am sorry if you all are really confused. Things will be explained in later chapters. I hope that you liked it. I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow, if I get some reviews that is. So please R&R.


	2. Time for Change

Well here is the second chapter to Forlorn Adoration. Enjoy. And thank you to everyone who reviewed.

DISCLAIMER: I never did and never will own Cowboy Bebop. (Cries sadly) I also do not own the song Break Away by Kelly Clarkson (I do on CD though :P)

Reminder: _If there was any other way love_

_There's no way out of this_

_There just ain't any other way, , , _

I love you, so therefore. . .

_If there was any other way love_

_Don't you think I've tried to find it_

_Don't you think I want to stay_

If there was any other way love 

Goodbye— Spike.

..........................................................................................

So you are probably wondering why? Why would I leave the one man I ever truly loved and nonetheless still do? Why I would cause him tears— and not give him any sufficient reason. Well I guess it would be good to start from the beginning. . .

As a child, I grew up and resided in a small town by the name of Catalina with my mother. It was the easy life. No worries, no problems— everything about the town was simple and serene.

The community was benign and friendly. Heck, the city's motto was "To flourish and bloom requires one big lovin' family". (A/N: Sorry the motto was really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else. .) It was wonderful— but as I grew older, and my life began to change, I started to desire something more, something more profound.

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

_Try hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no-one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here._

_So I'd pray,_

_I could break away._

So on my 18th birthday, I opted to move away.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

"Now boarding plane c4, first class."

That was my flight. But I wasn't jumping out of my seat like everyone else. I hadn't said goodbye to her yet. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her. Bringing my hand to my forehead I frantically searched for anyone who resembled her. A minute later, I saw her, a lady in her early 30's dressed in a very provocative manner— my mother. Yes, I received my "impeccable" sense of fashion from her, but that is beside the point. There she was, looking for me too.

"Mom, over here!"

Her eyes widened as she finally caught sight of me too. Running over to me, we huddled together in a bear hug, tears flowing from her emerald eyes that were identical to mine. She was my mother, my other me, my best friend. She was everything to me— when I was young.

But I had realized that in the deepest, darkest pits of my heart, even though my mother had showered me with all the treasures I desired and all the hugs and kisses a girl could ever ask for, I felt alone. Empty.

My heart resembled an unfinished puzzle. Almost complete, but missing one piece— one essential piece that drove you mad when you couldn't find it. Therefore I had to go, I had to find that one piece that would make my heart and me complete. Not to say I wouldn't miss my mother. I would miss her fully, and my love for her would never die, but it was my time to go.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean,_

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jetplane,_

_Faraway, and break away._

She knew this too. We both knew this. It was my time— my time to spread my wings and fly away— fly away to a new life full of new situations and new people, hardships and pain, and joy and laughter too. It was my time to discover myself.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Buildings with a 100 floors,_

_Swinging around revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me._

_But I gotta keep moving on moving on,_

_Fly away, break away._

"Last chance to board plane c4."

I gave my mom a last tight squeeze, a quick kiss on the cheek, and then pulled away from her. "It looks like I got to go."

Wiping her moistened cheeks, my mother gave me her most loving smile, although through her eyes, I could see a tinge of sadness. "You go get em' Faye, and don't forget to write me every week."

I smiled back. "Don't worry, I will. Love ya!"

"Love ya too!"

I grabbed my one bag of plane goodies, and with one last hug, I said goodbye. Rushing over to the flight attendant, I handed her my ticket.

"Faye!"

I turned around to see my mom blowing me a kiss. "Never forget, always follow your heart. It will never mislead you."

"You got it!" And with that I boarded the plane.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though its not easy to tell you goodbye._

_Gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

As the plane was in the air, I looked out the window to see my childhood home one last time and made a simple wish. "I hope my new life is as marvelous and wonderful as my life in Catalina." My new life was about to begin. "Goodbye Catalina. I'll never forget you."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Break away, break away_

Welp, that is it. I hope it wasn't to boring. I needed to write this though. Tell me what you thought. Please R&R. Thanks! .


	3. What A Day!

0.0 Wow, I am actually on the third chappie. I am sorta winging this so yeah. (Blush) hehe. Don't worry though, I plan to finish this, and I do have a semi somewhat idea of what is going to happen. I know. . . pathetic! But anyways I am sure you don't want to listen to me babble.

DISCLAIMER: What? I don't own Cowboy Bebop you say. . . Dammit! And I wanted to marry Spike. Oh well. (The sound of a man sighing in relief can be heard.)

Reminder: As the plane was in the air, I looked out the window to see my childhood home one last time and made a simple wish. "I hope my new life is as marvelous and wonderful as my life in Catalina." My new life was about to begin. "Goodbye Catalina. I'll never forget you."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Break away, break away_

………………………………………………………………………………

I had settled down in a small but comfortable apartment in LA—yeah, LA, just the place for me. What had led me there you ask. That is easy. The mystery and intrigue at every street corner, the romance, the city nightlife, the lights, the suspense— or in reality— the casinos. Gambling! Sure I may have only been 18, but I was a big girl and knew how to slither my way around barriers which mostly consisted of big, dense guards, who only think with their dicks and would do anything to get into a woman's panties. All I had to do was show them a little cleavage, and I was shown inside. Well, there was a little coaxing involved, but I got in nonetheless.

When I walked into my first casino ever, my heart felt exhilarated, and nearly leaped for joy. It was beautiful! For me, it was like staring deep into a pink and purple sunset that blanketed the expanse of a sky. When you walked you got a good whiff of liquor and cigarettes. The walls were decorated in a gold tiles and so was the floor with rare, expensive paintings decked about. People adorned in exquisite gowns and priceless jewels crowded this heaven. Never had a place felt so right for me. At that moment I knew I belonged.

At first I just explored the new territory, studying and inspecting every minute detail: the painted ceilings, the authentic glasses filled with sparkling wines, the dice being rolled that always seemed to score the lucky number 7 for those more well endowed in the sport of gambling, and my most knowledgeable area— the deck of cards. But my inspection came to a sudden halt when before me stood the most enchanting game of all gambling, Blackjack.

Straightening my composure, and flipping my hair out of my face, I sauntered over to the beautiful green table that called out to me. I seated myself in the empty middle stool and called for a martini. As the drink was brought to my side I noticed the dealer smirking at me as if he had some unknown secret that would make it impossible for me to win. But I only smirked back, little to the dealer's awareness; I too had a little secret of my own. I happened to be the best blackjack player back home. So good as a matter of fact, I was deemed Poker Alice. I beat everyone, every time, with a perfect game, a 21. I never lost, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let my perfect history of blackjack diminish with one game.

The dealer was more contemporary then the other employees at the casino. Decked out in a Hawaiian shirt and sporting a goatee he reminded me more of a restaurant stand worker then a highly talented blackjack player.

As he dealt out the cards I smiled impishly at the results. The poor guy, I didn't even have to work my magic on the cards. Tsk tsk— yeah I cheat. So what! I managed a perfect 21. A small chuckle escaped my lips as the dealer asked me to reveal my cards. Ever so slowly I exposed my winning hand with a triumphant smile plastered upon my face. Glowing with pride, I snickered. "So. . . Whatcha' got?"

Perspiration flowed down the dealer's petite face. His eyes were full of shock as his three "magical" cards slipped through his fingers only to fall a couple of inches from my hands.

I peered down at the table then drifted my eyes back to the speechless dealer. "A 20! Not bad!"

The dealer's eyes flared up, his hands clenching at his sides. "How did you win? I **never **lose! NEVER!" The anger was clearly evident in his voice and bloodshot eyes.

"Geese buddy, calm down. Tell you what. How bout we play a few more times, raise the stakes a little if you know what I mean." I winked and then inched my body toward the dealer and when only a few mere inches from his face I petted his nose with the slightest touch of my beautifully manicured finger. "What do you say?"

I could hear his violent breathing slowly subside as his shaking hand grabbed for the deck to deal out another game. "Sure, why not. And this time I won't let you win."

A sly smile marked my face and with that we began another game. I won, and after 20 games, I still managed to win each and every one with a perfect hand. What can I say? I just have natural born talent and luck.

"But how? How? I have never lost a game! How did a sleazy slut like you beat me?" The dealer gave my provocative dress and me a once over to prove his point.

My eyes narrowed into tiny slits, as I had to control myself from pulling his tongue right out of his dehumanizing mouth. Instead, I let my hand meet his cheek with a force that left his right side throbbing in pain and a perfect, red imprint.

Grabbing one chip, I flicked it back at the dealer. "There, take it. Think of it as a second place trophy." I then bathed my hands in the rest of my winnings as I lifted them off the table. "I think I will cash these in." And with that, I left the table, a bright spark in my eyes full of self-appraisal for my perfection at such a sophisticated game.

I was about to leave the casino, satisfied with my first day's winnings, but didn't get very far.

Two guards blocked the exit and told me I was not permitted to leave.

"What?!"

"You heard us! Anyways, the boss wants to have a little with ya. And what the boss says goes. So why don't you just take your pretty little. . ."

"Orvell!"

The guard grew immediately silent, his eyes filling with fear.

I followed his gaze to see what he was so uppity about. My eyes met with a pair of cold grey ones that faded into a pleasant blue.

"Hello, my name is Vicious." He stretched his hand out to me.

Accepting his hand, I blushed as he kissed it, and then he proceeded with his introduction. "I am the owner of this joint. Sorry about my employees vulgar behavior. I shall assure you that kind of behavior does not go without severe punishment." His eyes glared unsettling at the guard, to whom he mouthed plain and simple, "fired".

Shock registered in the guards face. "What? What the hell? Fuck that! I have been working here for 10 years. You can't just fire my ass. That bitch started it! And I—"

"Security!" With the flick of Vicious' finger, a barrage of men in uniform encircled the man, bringing him down upon the floor.

The guard put up a hefty fight but they managed with ease to knock him unconscious and carry him upon their shoulders out of the casino.

Surprisingly, everyone in the surrounding vicinity acted as if nothing had occurred just then. They just continued on with their games of luck, where one error could leave you broke till your next paycheck.

"Sorry that you had to see that. I do try to keep violence and explicit language out of my casino. But sometimes these things just can't be helped." Warmth immersed throughout the room as he spoke, his voice full of passion. "May I be honored with the pleasantry of knowing your name Miss. . ."

"Valentine. Faye Valentine."

"Aw, Faye Valentine. What a lovely name thou possesses. Might you mind if I take you to my office for a quick intercourse?" The warmth that filled his voice caused my heart to race slightly. "Sure—"

"Great! Follow me." He offered me his hand, and a small chill ran down my back. Something about him made me feel strange. Whether it was his eyes, his touch, or his voice I didn't really know.

He guided me through a maze of hallways until we reached his office, room number 239A. Vicious opened the door, revealing a rather simplistic but shady looking room. Nothing compared to the rest of the casino. The walls were off white with one large window at the parallel wall to the door. Blood stained, velvet curtains covered the window releasing little light into the room. Chairs were scattered about and a large red oak desk in the center of the office displayed one picture— the only picture in the whole vicinity of the room.

My curiosity had sparked. What would a guy who probably is one of the richest men in the country have displayed in that one single picture frame. I went to go see but. . .

"Faye, I mean, I am sorry. Miss Valentine. Might you sit down at one of my chairs." Vicious had a certain high level of dignity in his voice. His statement was neither a question nor a demand.

Leisurely placing myself on a couch seated at the far side of the room I studied Vicious as I watched him pull out some papers. Through his seemingly cold veneer was a passionate, determined man. It showed in his every movement and the way he presented himself. His cool, silver hair, masked his face perfectly and his sporty, black suit brought out his masculinity. And his baby blue eyes sparkled with passion just like his voice as he worked. But as he searched through his paper, it then struck me, why was I here? What did he want to talk about?

Vicious had perfect timing it seemed, as he had managed to interrupt my thoughts again. "Aw here it is! Pulling out a sheet of paper from a stack 5 meters high he smirked. His eyes showed no emotion though as he turned to look me straight in the eyes. "Miss Valentine, were you the one who scammed my best Blackjack player out of **my** casino's money?"

At that moment his words met my ears, I knew I was in deep shit.

Hooray! I managed to get another chapter done, and it is a little longer too. Sorry that I have no song to go with it. I seriously couldn't think of one. Oh well. I hope that ya all liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. What Did You Say?

Alrighty then, here comes the fourth chapter. And yes to answer a question by kaimi yu ki, this is an AU. Sorry! I guess I didn't think to write that at the summary. Hehe. Well now you know.

DISCLAIMER: I own the story, but not the characters. Heck, and they are the only things that make this story what it is. . haha.

Whelp, here, no further adieu. . . Forlorn Adoration

Reminder: What did he want to talk about?

Vicious had perfect timing it seemed, as he had managed to interrupt my thoughts again. "Aw here it is! Pulling out a sheet of paper from a stack 5 meters high he smirked. His eyes showed no emotion though as he turned to look me straight in the eyes. "Miss Valentine, were you the one who scammed my best Blackjack player out of **my** casino's money?"

At that moment his words met my ears, I knew I was in deep shit.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Not only that Miss Valentine, but according to this piece of paper you are only 18 years old. Are you not?"

It was then confirmed by that statement, I was in deep, deep shit. But Hell if I were to cry about it like a baby! I was a woman, a strong woman, and as such, I would act accordingly. "Yeah, so? You got a problem with it?"

"Miss Valentine, you do know, that as stated by law, I do have the right to prosecute you for gambling at a casino under age? And may I also mention that cheating in a casino is illegal?"

"It isn't my fault you have a dumb ass for a dealer, and guards who would rather receive a good fucking then actually do their job!" I pointed out rather curtly, leaning into the couch to get comfortable, my legs dangling over the edge and arms folded over my chest.

A light chuckle escaped Vicious' lips as he set the paper back on his desk. "Well then, Miss Valentine, it seems I am the one at fault here. What do you propose I do?"

"How the hell should I know? I only gamble. Running a big corporation was never one of my fortes."

"I see—"

I closed my eyes for a second to only reopen them in order to watch Vicious turn his back to me wondering what he was up to. My curiosity faded quickly though, and I again let my vision escape reality and sink into darkness as my mind danced around in a world of my own.

"Maybe I should get to the real reason I escorted you up here."

"Miss Valentine?"

"Faye?"

Popping open one eyelid I peered over at Vicious. "Huh?"

"I have a rather intriguing proposition for you. I want to hire you as a top employee of the Red Dragon Casino."

When the words reached my ears, I just sat there, staring at him bored, then a swift bolt of lightning shook me to my senses, and my eyes widened in shock and my body sat straight up. The words he spoke didn't involve me being in deep shit. I was certain I must have heard him incorrectly. No sane casino owner would let a customer get away with cheating them out of their money. There was no way Vicious would be any different right? "Spill that over me again."

"Miss Faye Valentine, I would like to hire you as a full time employee here at the Red Dragon Casino. Your skill at Blackjack is top level and would be of great good at this casino. However, if you don't comply with my wishes, then I will be forced to resort to other means. I won't let my money slip away so easily."

I should have never thought Vicious to be just another casino owner. But he did say he would be forced to resort to other means. My brain tried to unravel the mystery behind his statement. What would he do? Curiosity got the better of me. So with a sly, seductive yet sweet voice I inquired "And what would a handsome, well endowed man such as your self do to poor little ole' me if I were to decline your proposition?"

Vicious smiled. "I have my ways."

"And what might those ways be?" I got up and let my fingers graze down his arm. He wouldn't be able to resist my touch, for I was good and I knew it. My mother had taught me well. She always said if you really desired something, the best way to obtain it was sex. Mind you, she also taught me that although being a seductress would rarely fail to get you the prize, the real thing was sacred.

My arm was forced to a halt as he gripped it and held it dormant. "Miss Valentine, I am not so easily intrigued as my employees. I asked you a question, do you or do you not except my offer? You would be paid well."

I felt uncomfortable locked in his tight grasp. I could feel my palms grow sweaty and my knees become weak. Just the sight of his eyes veiled me in a thick cloud of weakness, and we had only just a few short moments ago became acquainted.

This man had power over me. He could control me as if I were a puppet, whose movement was determined by a simple string.

The threads that held me up and gave me the upper hand were slowly being cut by his each and every action and I felt myself sink lower and lower into a deep abyss void of life. But I was Faye— Faye, the Poker Alice, the Romani, and the best damn female seductress out there. And there was no fucking way I would let that slip away. So with what few strings I had left holding me up, I planned to light a small fire in this man. "It is a very intriguing proposition, yes indeed. But— how much is paid well—Vicious?" Adding emphasis to his name, I licked my dry lips.

Vicious' smile only grew. "Think big Faye! Think big!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And with that, I was hired and making a pretty substantial amount of money I might add. Of course, the majority of the money I earned was because I cheated like a bitch. Hell, I was a bitch. That was what separated me from the rest of the dealers. They represented angels: kind and fair playing. Me, I represented the Devil: callous and sly. I cheated nearly every game, but as long as I came out the victor with the spoils, Vicious didn't care and nor did I. It may seem egotistical of me to swindle all these people out of their money, but in this world— you either cheated or is cheated. Being the runner up isn't good enough. You have to be the best. And I was.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well that is it for now. More to come soon, and for a little delight I will leave you with a little something.

Chapter 5 preview: I Love Him— Maybe

What is love but a simple emotion that drives us to do insane things. Well, I don't know, but I think I am love struck. But is it really **love**? And what about this new dance job?


	5. I Love Him— Maybe

Merry Christmas a little late! I hope you all had a wonderful one! I mostly sat around and watched movies. Lord of the Rings! Great movies. So yeah, now let's move on to the story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been busy. But here is a chapter for you all.

DISCLAIMER: Do you have to ask? The answer is no! I am not worthy of owning such an amazing show. If I did, you would be seeing this story on TV, which sadly wouldn't be much. ::sweats a little::

Now for the thing you have all been waiting for: Chapter 5 of Forlorn Adoration— I Love Him— Maybe.

Reminder: Vicious' smile only grew. "Think big Faye! Think big!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And with that, I was hired and making a pretty substantial amount of money I might add. Of course, the majority of the money I earned was because I cheated like a bitch. Hell, I was a bitch. That was what separated me from the rest of the dealers. They represented angels: kind and fair playing. Me, I represented the Devil: callous and sly. I cheated nearly every game, but as long as I came out the victor with the spoils, Vicious didn't care and nor did I. It may seem egotistical of me to swindle all these people out of their money, but in this world— you either cheated or is cheated. Being the runner up isn't good enough. You have to be the best. And I was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vicious began to act very strange, not to say he wasn't already, but there was something about him that struck me as unconventional of Vicious. Whenever he conversed with me, his voice had a certain ring to it that emitted some unknown emotion veiled within the deep depths of his heart. His eyes were lit up as if all darkness was shrouded by one single star in a joyous manner. If Vicious could be joyous that is. He seemed to me a different man. So different at times, in fact, I began to wonder whether he was really Vicious at all but rather his secret, opposite twin. However, either way, whether it was Vicious or an imposter, I felt myself being seduced by his unconventional manner. But seduction isn't falling in love— right?

I didn't have much time to ponder on the matter of Vicious, for work had started to thrive. A crowd adorned in money, who wasted it all on a mere hope that maybe that day would be their time, infiltrated the business. That lady luck would stretch her beautiful arms out to them and enwrap them with her intoxicating sweetness.

I watched in amusement as a flood of familiar, greedy people raced to my table in eagerness to play and win. What poor, pathetic fools! How many times did it take a person to lose, to realize they were at the bottom of the food chain? That lady luck wasn't going to shine her graces upon them and bestow them with riches beyond their wildest dreams, but rather, they would lose until every token they held slipped from their grasp.

"Shall we begin ladies and gents?" I asked as I whipped out the cards to my guests and let the game begin. One by one I defeated my opponents with ease, until 6 hours later my hand grew tired and only one opponent was left. 'Thank God, my shift is over in 1 minute." Carelessly I shuffled the cards and then divvied them out to the man before me and myself. I gave him a once over as I made a quick flash at my cards, already knowing I had won with a beautiful 20.

He was a handsome man to say the least. His eyes glowed in anticipation, and there was a unique smirk plastered upon his face. His hair, supposedly an afro, resembled more of a mop that was sloppily glued to his amazing face.

Smiling brightly, I allowed him to show his cards. 21. Time stopped as I stared gaping at his hand. 21! It wasn't possible, but it had happened. No one had ever beaten me before. No one. And here he had a 21. Whoever this man was, he had managed a win over me. He had beaten me. Me! Poker Alice, Lady Luck, and here he beat me. I guess Lady Luck wasn't on my side today. I was about to whimper lightly as I would unveil my losing hand.

"SPIKE!"

I figured that was the man's name as he turned around to face his caller, but thought it to be strange and a little to masculine, and listened as he called back in a rich voice. "Vicious!"

The two shook hands and hugged in a friendly manner and when they separated Vicious smiled. "I haven't seen you in a long time! What are you doing here in these parts?"

At that moment, when my brain registered that the man before me was Vicious, I wanted to run to him and thank him with all my being. He had managed to save me from losing, for Maria, my partner was walking over to the table.

Maria and me had become great friends. She was the bright one when it came to school, and I was bright when it came to gambling. The redhead took my spot and stared at my hand and glared at me. I only shook my head and chuckled.

"It's just the luck of the game Maria." I cooed, laughing as I was about to make my grand exit, but was stopped by Vicious' hand. He drew near to me, his mouth only an inch from my ear. "Faye, wait! I want you to meet my friend here. Faye Valentine this is Spike Spiegel— Spike - Faye."

Spike's smirk from earlier reappeared, as he took my hand and lightly kissed it. "Tis' my pleasure Faye Valentine." He then looked back at Vicious. "I came out to get a job and just happened to find one here at the casino. But what about you! I didn't expect to see you here, at the Red Dragon Casino."

"I own the place."

"Really! Nice! I just got a job for security here. Not only that, they want me as a dancer in this cabaret next month."

"Ha-ha, you?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"For once I agree with you on something!"

They both laughed jovially.

I just stood there, watching these men chatter. But I felt uncomfortable at Spike's gaze. He constantly would stare at me for a mere moment, as if he were judging me for his own perverse reasons. Normally it didn't bother me. My body was the very definition of perfect if I might say so myself. But for some reason, his stare made me feel ugly, as if I were only a rat in his eyes. And I didn't like the feeling at all.

To my gratitude though, he stopped staring at me and instead inquired me about my dancing skills. "Do you dance?"

His question shocked me. Could I dance? Was that supposed to be an insult? Of course I could dance! Not to brag, but I was fluent in the art of dancing. You don't go clubbin' every night to suck at dancing. "Yeah, I can dance."

"How well?"

"My movement is fluid like water."

His smirk only grew in size. "I'll take that as a yes. The reason I ask is The Red Dragon Casino is putting on a cabaret."

"So I heard."

"And you would be perfect for the part. How would you like to do a dance with me during the Saturday night show next month on the 19th?"

At that moment, Vicious cut in. "She is busy that day!"

A mixture of anger and shock filled my face. Since when did he have the right to say what I can and can't do? He might have been my boss, but he didn't control my nightlife.

I didn't work at night, so he had no right. (AN: OMG! I am rhyming! 0.0 Sorry about that, back to story.) "I would love to!"

I watched as Vicious scowled and disappeared into the large crowd beginning to fill the building. I was thankful I was off work.

Spike smirked again, his eyes sparkling more then ever before that night. "Alright, Miss Valentine. I will see you on the 19th."

"Okay then."

"I better be going." Before he was about to leave he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "Faye, may I have your phone number?"

Oh no buddy, I wasn't that easy. "How about you tell me what I need to know now?"

"Err. . . How about this instead? Tomorrow you come with me to practice at 8 pm and I will tell you then?"

"Alright then, I will meet you then. Where is the practice?"

"Callisto's Palace, at the back entrance. Just tell the guards you're there for the Downtown Lights cabaret practice." Spike handed me a card with the directions to the building then left. "I must be going."

I gaped at the card. Upon it was a picture of the building. It was a mansion. 'This must be some play.' Grabbing my coat, I was prepared to leave, when I felt someone cover my mouth and then blindfold me as they dragged me out of the crowd to a small room where I heard the door slam shut. I wanted to scream as I felt my body being rammed into a wall and a body crush mine, their lips devouring mine in wanting and hands trail down my sides to stop at my hips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh I am so evil! Who could the person be who attacked Faye? Only the Author knows. Bwahahaha. Isn't being the author great? Well if you haven't guessed that was the end of chapter 5. Hope you all liked it even though I personally thought this chapter sucked really bad. More to come eventually. Please oh please R&R. They fuel my ability to write whether you believe it or not. Oh and before I forget thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry I haven't been using many songs lately. These last few chapters I can't seem to find a good song for.


End file.
